


A Lily lost, A Lily gained.

by Phoenixgriffin260



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Forbidden Love, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixgriffin260/pseuds/Phoenixgriffin260
Summary: Lilyclaw gazes across Mintclan territory- wide, but not open. The land under his paws felt like it was trying to suck them in, drag him under for disobedience to the warrior code. A sigh rips through his lungs, heavy with the thick humidity of the air.Of course, he thinks. Of course the warrior code wouldn't like them together.





	A Lily lost, A Lily gained.

Lilyclaw slips through the shadows of the looming trees, thoughts buzzing around his head like those pesky flies that land on carrion. Gingerface had slipped into his thoughts again after they met during Gathering, with the other tom's tone of voice telling him that somehow this meeting was urgent. Anxiety swirls in and out of his pelt, dragging it down, nearly causing him to trip on an uprooted sapling that lay as a marker for their- Mintclan's, he reminds himself, not his- border with Foxclan's rippling plains.

Once he reached the border that split Mintclan and his mate’s Clan apart, he breathed out a sigh of relief. Gingerface lay there, bathing in the crisp riverfreeze sun, creamy red tail flicking lazily. Lilyclaw's round, snow-white ears perked, and he rushed forwards to greet him. 

“Gingerface,” Lilyclaw called to him, keeping quiet in case there was another warrior, or even worse, a deputy or leader, nearby. The handsome tom’s emerald eyes opened slowly and he looked up at Lilyclaw, smiling at him in his oddly charming, languid way. "It's great to see you!" He purrs, reaching up to touch noses with the massive tom. "I missed you." 

Lilyclaw lets out an amused purr of his own, resting his thick tail over his mate's paws. "We saw each other yesternight,  in the gathering." He reaches down, licking Gingerface's torn ear from his last battle. The tom laughs, leaning into the intimate moment. "Doesn't mean I can't miss you now." 

The laugh faded suddenly. Gingerface's body went still, his voice lowering into a hiss. "There's something important I need to tell you." The white male nods, slipping into a laying position, face only inches away from Gingerface's own. "I-" he falters. "I overheard Quailfoot- the small brown tabby who sat on the rock-" Lilyclaw nods. He remembers Quailfoot,  who was almost always spouting furious words, and if they weren't, they were quietly seething. "They were talking with Drizzlestar." His voice drops again, and his watery green eyes stare into Lilyclaw's confused, sunny amber ones.

"They're planning an attack on Mintclan." 

He blinks. One, two, three times. "They can't do that. We haven't done anything." Gingerface winces. "They say Mintclan stole some prey from their apprentice. They're launching the attack at sunhigh." 

The large tom looks up- thankfully, the sun is low- dawn, or close to it. "We can worry about that later." Lilyclaw motions towards the ginger tom's belly. "You're too close to kitting for fighting. Even if Drizzlestar despises me, she's not going to force you to fight." 

Gingerface chuckles, whiskers twitching in amusement. "How could I forget?" He purrs into his mate's ear, a soft, content purr. No fear like the ones before that. "They're yours, which means they're going to be just as feisty as you are." The thin pelted cat grins. "Or they could take after me, and be as lazy as a snake in a heatwave." 

He laughs, grooming one of the ginger's stray strands of fur. "They're going to be both. Passive aggressive in their own special way. They're going to annoy the other kits so much...tell them I'll be proud of them for doing that." 

The cream tom stifles a loud snort - laugh by pressing his face into his mate's soft, wintry coloured fur. "I d-don't think that's som-something to strive for!" He manages out through small fits of laughter, bright eyes gleaming. Lilyclaw grins. "'Course it is!"


End file.
